


Dangerously Safe

by Lucy112235



Series: If The Other One Won [3]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Escape the Night Season 3, Friendship, Heartache, Iron Maiden - Freeform, Male/Female Friendship, Multi, Murder, Plot Twists, Survival, Voting, escape the night, funhouse, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: If Colleen was never picked... but someone else...





	1. Dangerously Safe

_I’m sorry, Colleen. I really am. But I had to choose someone._

Safiya slowly walked back to her spot, giving her friend an apologetic look.

 

Colleen looked at each of her friend’s cards. Strong Manny… fearless Nikita… sweet Ro… witty, smart Safiya… practical Joey…

They all voted for her. She had a ⅚ chance of dying in the next few moments.

_I’m dead._

Roi… Teala… Mat…

_Jc._

Jc got put into the challenge with only one vote. Someone else had the same chances.

_I might not die._

But who…

Colleen briefly considered Joey, but she knew she couldn’t do that to him. Not after what she’d already done.

Manny- he had strength. Nikita- she had guts. Safiya- she had wit.

Ro- what did Ro have?

She had kindness, she had charm, but at the end of the day, the team didn’t need her.

Colleen sadly picked up a Jetsetter card and handed it to Calliope.

She shuffled the deck...

_Please don't_ _draw me please god please..._

and drew.

Calliope flipped the card over...

With Rosanna's face right on it.

 

“The Jetsetter.” Calliope said sadly.

Manny, Nikita, Safiya and Joey gasped in unison.

Rosanna just stared into nothing.

_Wait.. how…_

“That can’t be right!” Joey says angrily.

_Joey voted for Colleen… Nikita voted for Colleen… Manny and Safiya also probably voted for Colleen…_

“Is this a joke?” Manny shook his head.

_Colleen voted for me._

“I’m sorry, Rosanna.” Calliope whispered.

_How… God what did I do wrong… I’m sorry God… please don’t let me die please I don’t want to die I want to live please God no please no no no_

“Grab her!” Nikita said.

Manny and Nikita did just that.

“Please, no! No! I want to live! Please! Listen! No!” Ro screamed and cried.

“I’m so sorry.” Manny whispered, trying not to cry.

As Nikita and Manny dragged Ro closer and closer to the maiden, Safiya sobbed on Joey’s shoulder. Joey tried very hard not to do the same.

“Ro!” Safiya cried “I-”

Ro looked back at her friend for a split second as she was shoved into the maiden of madness.

_Saf. It’s okay. There’s nothing you can do._

The Jetsetter stopped struggling.

_Teala. Mat. I’ll see them soon._

_I’m sorry._

The doors slammed.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes back from the dead only to find his best friend gone.

The doors slammed.

 

Safiya covered her ears as tightly as possible, but it was no use. Rosanna’s screams were inescapable, cornering the Investigative Reporter, trapping her, strangling her until she gave up.

_ God, no… stop the screams… stop them please oh god please stop them... _

_ Please, no! No! I want to live! Please No!  _

Rosanna’s last words. The last words Safiya will ever hear escape the Jet-setters mouth…

The screams ceased.

_ They stopped… this is what I wished for… I should be happy… but oh god that means… _

_ Ro’s dead. _

Safiya collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Her breaths were deep and heavy as floods of cold, salty tears ran down her face. The Investigative Reporter was gone, the puzzle-solving genius was gone, the journalistic survivor was gone, and all there was Safiya, empty and cold.

“Safiya…” Joey rubbed her back.

“Honey, listen, I know you’re really sad, but we have to go.” Nikita quietly said.

Safiya quietly nodded and wiped away her tears, but for every tear she wiped, ten more erupted from her eyes. 

“Come on,” Manny whispered. “Let’s go open that box.”

Safiya slowly stood up and walked to the lounge with Colleen at her side.

 

_ It’s my fault. It’s my fault that Ro’s dead. _

Colleen had those words replaying in her mind over and over…

_ My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. _

Why? Why had she picked Ro? Sure, she wasn’t the strongest or the smartest or the bravest, but the team did need her. They needed sweet Rosanna, who brought a little joy into this town of horrors. She kept the team together.

But it was too late, because thanks to Colleen, Ro was dead, nothing more than a body in an iron maiden.

And Safiya’s sobs only added salt to her wounds.

_ My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. _

As everyone walked into the lounge, Colleen could feel the energy shift- something missing. And that something was Ro.

_ Don’t think about it. She’s gone. There’s nothing you can do. _

For a few moments, the room was silent. Like they were waiting for something.

Finally, Joey spoke up.

“Guys… I know we’re all really sad, but now we have the second coin. We can open the lazarus box.”

Safiya nodded and pulled out her coin. She and Joey placed the coins on the box and…

 

The box flew open.

_ The harp of Lazarus only has one song left to play. It’s music has the power to bring one of your friends back from the dead. _

Nikita and Joey gasped.

_ Say their name and strum the harp three times. _

“Oh my god, I just got chills.” Manny covered his mouth.

_ The two who found the coins will make the final decision on who returns. _

“Please choose wisely.” Nikita said.

“Who…?”

 

_ Someone’s coming back… but who… _

Safiya looked at Joey.

“I don’t know… I mean, I have two people who I really want to bring back.” She whispered, keeping her voice low.

“Me too.” Joey sighed.

_ Matt and Ro. _

“But which one…?” 

Joey stared at his feet.

_ Safiya wants both Matt and Ro. They were her greatest allies, and her greatest teammates. Together, Matt and Saf were amazing puzzle-solvers, and with each other, Ro and Saf escaped prison. She’s going to be devastated no matter who we pick. _

“Joey,  _ I don’t know. _ ” Safiya whispered once again. “You have to make this decision.”

_ I don’t know either. Whoever we pick, the other will be devastated. _

Joey sat down and rubbed his neck.

_ Ro was so sweet, so supportive of me. She protected me. She defended me. She was so determined to find the other Lazarus coin, yet she never got to see what it did. But Matt... _

“Guys.” Nikita said, a tinge of desperation in her voice. “Please.”

_ Matt was one of our last hopes. He died unfairly. He deserves to live. And Ro would want me to bring him back. _

“Okay.” Joey murmured shakily. “I know what I am going to do.”

He picked up the harp.  _ Matt,  _ he thought.  _ MatPat. Matthew Patrick. Bring him back. _

His fingers strummed three times…

 

“Joey.” Manny asked warily. “What’s going on.”

_ My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. And when Ro comes back, she’ll know it’s all my fault. _

“I don’t know!” Joey quietly yelled. “I did exactly what it said!”

_ But if she doesn’t come back… _

“I really thought the harp was going to work. Maybe it’s just another game.” Colleen sighed unhappily.

_...It’ll be even worse. _

“Okay, but who voted for Ro?” Safiya looked at all her fellow guests.

_ I’m sorry, Safiya… I really am.  _

“I didn’t.” Nikita put her hands up defensively. “I voted for Colleen. You saw my card.”

“And that takes me out of the running as well.” Joey stared at Colleen.

_ Oh god. He knows. _

“I didn’t.” Manny said quietly. “I also voted for Colleen. And we all know it wasn’t Safiya.”

Colleen stared at the ground.

Joey’s gaze at her turned into a glare. “So that only leaves one person…” 

_ I’m sorry guys. _

“...Colleen.”

Everyone stared at her. Even Safiya, cool, calm, never mad, non-dramatic Safiya, was glaring at her with the fire of a million suns.

“How could you.” 

“Safiya, I’m sorry!”

“Oh, you think  _ I’m  _ mad? What if Matt comes back? How will he react?”

Just as she said that, there was a knock at the door.

 

_ Could it be…? _

Joey opened the door, and to his surprise, there was a briefcase.

“What the heck?” He carried it back into the lounge. For once, there wasn’t a lock. It opened right away.

“Drawings?” Nikita shook her head.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and someone appeared near the back of the lounge.

And that someone was…

“Matt!”

 

He didn't know how he was here. He didn’t know why. But only one thought rolled through his head.

_ I need to see Ro. _

In a flash of light, he was here, back in the lounge, cold and disoriented.

“Matt!”

He heard his name being called, but it wasn’t the voice he longed to hear. He longed to hear Ro, his best friend. He longed to hear her singsong voice. But it was nowhere to be found.

The Detective slowly found his way to the couch. 

“Matt, we are so happy to see you!”

He saw five figures standing around him, and as his vision cleared, he began to be able to make out who they were.

Emerald jumpsuit… Manny. Hot pink dress… Nikita. Colorful fur coat… Colleen. Striped shirt… Joey. Red jacket… Safiya.

_Any_ _minute_. She’ll come running to him, a yellow hat and a green coat, hugging him and telling him everything’s okay.

“Where’s Ro?” 

_ She’s in the bathroom, they’ll say. She’s resting. If worst comes to worst, maybe she got captured. _

“Matt, I’m sorry.” Manny said quietly.

“I said  _ where’s Ro? _ ” 

“...Ro’s dead.” Nikita reached out a hand to him, but he backed away.

_ No, she’s not.  _ Ro  _ and  _ dead  _ don’t go together. She’s coming any second. _

“What?!” Matt yelled. 

“Matt-” 

“Safiya, you let her die? Joey? Colleen?” Matt’s thoughts were spiraling out of control.

_ Even her getting captured by the strong man was better than this. _

“Who went up against her?” Matt yelled.

Silence reigned over the guests for a few moments.

“I SAID-”

“No one did!” Colleen screamed.

_ No one did?! Then how- _

“What do you mean  _ no one did?! _ ”

Manny sighed. This was going to be hard. “We had to choose someone to go into an Iron Maiden…”

_ What? How? No… _

“... and Rosanna was chosen.”

Matt fell back on the couch.

_ She was shoved into an Iron Maiden. She suffered as spikes dug into her flesh. She died in complete and utter agony. _

_ And I wasn’t even there to stop it. _

“Who voted for her?!” Matt yelled once again.

Everyone stared at Colleen.

_ I thought she was my ally. _

“How could you?! How could you do this?!” 

“Matt, I’m-”

“It should’ve been you!” He sunk to the floor. “It should’ve been you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people requested it, so here you go! Sorry if this was crazy sad.


	3. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funhouse is open for bloody business... but it has it's own rules to play.

“It should’ve been you!” Matt sunk to the floor. “It should’ve been you.”

 

_Matt… I’m sorry… I really am…_

Colleen watched guiltily as Safiya rubbed Matt’s back while he cried. How could she _not_ feel guilty? A completely innocent friend of hers is dead, two people are emotionally broken, and everyone hates her.

 _And_ _it’s_ _all_ _my fault_.

_Stop it! If you’re going to survive, you need to get going. You need to find more clues. If you’re going to get out of this alive-_

_Get out alive? You just murdered someone! You think you deserve to survive? You-_

“Matt,” Nikita interrupted Colleen’s swarm of thoughts. “I know you’re really sad, but we need to cleanse the next artifact, or none of us will survive, and Ro would’ve died for nothing.”

 

Matt, still hanging on to Safiya, slowly stood up and nodded.

At least I have Saf, he thought.

But enough about that. He needs to survive. He needs to get him and Saf out of this alive. Because that’s what Ro would have wanted.

_This is for you, Ro._

 

_Finally. I’m safe. Manny and I are safe._

Nikita exited the funhouse with Manny at her side. She reads the note, and she knows what responsibility she has.

She and Manny decide who goes into the challenge.

 

_Who…_

Manny was in the lounge with Nikita, and on the table were the faces of their fellow guests.

_Matt. Safiya. Joey. Colleen._

Four left. Two going in. But who?

“Okay, I think we both are sure about one person,” Nikita said knowingly. “Colleen. She is directly responsible for Ro’s death. She needs to go in.”

“I feel the same way,” Manny agreed. “But who else?”

For a few moments, the pair was silent, deep in thought.

“I honestly don’t know,” Nikita sighed. “I mean, Matt just got brought back, and he and Safiya have been through so much. But if we send Joey in, we’re all as good as dead.”

_They all don’t deserve this. But one more has to go in._

But suddenly, one person came to his mind. And they were…

“Safiya,” Manny said. “I think we hold send Safiya in.”

“Manny, I love you, but are you sure? I mean-”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Manny interrupted. “Even though Saf’s been through a lot, Matt’s been through more. And Joey… well, we can’t send him in. Also, Safiya is one of our best players. She beat _Matt_ in a _strategy_ challenge. She definitely can beat Colleen.”

Nikita sighed. “If you really think so… then, okay.”

Manny nodded.

_Trust me, Nikita. You and I will survive. I promise._

 

Willy appeared out of nowhere, spraying some kind of demented water gun.

_Oh god, what does he want now?_

“Your friends have chose you two…” He pointed to Colleen and Safiya. “...to go into the challenge and enter the funhouse one last time.”

_Of course. This is what I deserve._

_But why Saf?_

“Now, please follow me,” Willy spoke again, then switching to his angry, murderous setting. “Now, you two-” Willy pointed to Matt and Joey. “SCRAM!”

Colleen watched helplessly as Joey and Matt ran back to the lounge, never looking back.

_I don’t want to die… but if I don’t die, then Safiya does… and that would be so much worse… and Matt would hate me even more…_

 

 _I should’ve expected this. One of my closest friends just got freakin’ murdered, my other closest friend freakin’ came back from the dead emotionally shattered, why would I_ not _get sent into a freakin’ death challenge?_

Safiya was vigorously licking lollipops, matching them up. Hey, she won by eating hot dogs. She can win by licking lollipops.

_I’m not dying tonight. I am not dying to the person who is directly responsible for Ro’s death._

Safiya looked over at Colleen. She looked like she was about to barf, holding her stomach.

“Omigod,” Colleen nearly threw up. “This tastes like shit.”

_Yep it does. But I’m gonna survive._

Safiya finished her last lollipop while Colleen had at least five to go.

_I’m doing okay. So far, so good._

Next was the bean bag toss. Safiya scored 3, then Colleen entered. She missed. Safiya scored.

_One more, and you’re almost done._

One more miss for each of them. Colleen scored. Safiya missed.

_Come on come on come on!_

 

Colleen _really_ did not feel like playing bean bag toss right now, especially after eating those vomit-flavored lollipops, but if she wanted to make it out alive, she had to.

Safiya scored her fifth bean bag.

 _My oh my!_ That annoying voice sounded. _You have completed the room!_

_Goddamn it Safiya, why are you so good?_

 

_When I am young, I am tall. When I am old, I am short. Sweat makes me age, and breath is my foe._

_What the heck?_

Candles. Candle, candle, candle.

 _My oh my! You have completed the room!_ Safiya could hear the voice going off in the other room, but she didn’t care. She was almost finished.

 

_Now where is the candle?_

Safiya was searching everywhere, high and low, and suddenly she found it behind the table.

_Just place it._

The investigative reporter placed the candle inside the candlestick, and immediately felt a rush of relief.

_I won. I’m not gonna die._

But Colleen…

_Colleen is going to die._

Part of her thinks she deserves it, but the other part powers over.

_What am I thinking? Even though she killed Ro…_

She could her Colleen start to panic from the other room.

_She doesn’t deserve to die._

Safiya closed her eyes, hoping it would all be over in a second. Matt will be at peace.

 _We have a winner, ladies and gentleman! Both of you exit the room and claim your prize._ The voice said.

 

_I’m going to die. I’m actually going to die. Matt will be happy. Joey will be happy. Everyone will be happy._

Safiya grabbed the note, and Colleen saw her somber expression morph into absolute shock.

“What is it?” Collen asked.

_Oh god are both of us dying?_

Safiya took a breath and read it out loud to Colleen.

_The sad news is, you both get to live._

Colleen gasped, and hugged Safiya. To her surprise, Safiya hugged her back.

“I’m so sorry,” Colleen sniffled. “I didn’t mean to-”

“I know you didn’t,” Safiya said gently. “But you’re safe. We’re both safe. And I’m sorry too.”

_Breaks my heart. It really does. The very good news, however, is the person who voted the winner into the challenge is getting their guts torn open right now._

 

Matt placed the note on the table.

“The carnival master corrupted one of you.” He read.

_Good god, Matt. We can’t go one second without someone dying or being corrupted or overheating a microwave burrito._

“Well, it must be recent.” Joey reasoned.

Manny looked over at the artifact. Did it have to do with-

“Omigod!” Joey nearly screeched. “Why are you here?!”

_Good lord, Joey. It can’t be that bad-_

Manny looked over, and standing there was Willy, fish hook in hand, his stare dead set on Manny.

_He’s gonna kill me._

“Why are you here?!” Joey yelled again.

_What’s going on? Where’s Colleen and Safiya? Why me? What did I-_

The last thing he felt was a fish hook stab into his flesh, and then…

_Nikita… survive… what did I do… what did I…_

… nothing.

 

“Oh my god!” Joey screamed.

“Manny?”

“What the hell?”

“What happened?”

“Manny!”

_Manny… no… not Manny… it wasn’t supposed to be Manny… but it was… and now my best friend’s gone and how am I supposed to do this oh god-_

Suddenly, Colleen and Safiya rushed in.

“Safiya?! Colleen?!?” Nikita stood up.

“Why is he dead?” Matt asked.

“There was a note.” Colleen choked.

“And it said that whoever voted the winner of the challenge in as going to die.” Safiya finished.

Matt stood up. “Who won?”

Colleen looked over and Safiya.

_So if Colleen won…_

“Manny voted Safiya in?!” Matt nearly yelled at Nikita.

_… I would be dead._

“Manny _died!_ ” Nikita screamed. “Don’t you _care?_ ”

Matt took a step toward Safiya, protecting her like Nikita was some kind of monster.

“I do care.” Matt said, speaking low. “But he voted Safiya in! After all she and I went through! After she _literally watched her closest friend get murdered_!”

Safiya gently put her hand on Matt’s shoulder. “Matt, please-”

But Matt was on a roll. “Manny wanted my only ally, my closest friend alive, to _die!_ Right after my best friend’s death, which I wasn’t even there to stop!”

“Matt, _listen!_ ”

“Safiya is all I have- and you tried to _kill her_!”

“MATT!”

The Detective paused for a brief moment, staring at Nikita.

“My best friend died,” She choked. “I know you’re mad, but Manny did not deserve to die. Colleen did.”

_Me again?_

“Wait…” Matt said, looking down. “... you lost. Another innocent person dead because of you.”

_I’m sorry, Matt… I know I’ve said it a bagillion times but I am…_

“Matt…” Safiya tried to reason.

“GUYS!” Joey yelled. “This is what they want us to do! We need to work together if we’re going to save this town!” He paused and sighed, looking at his fellow guests. “Now let’s go cleanse the next artifact.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I guess this is a series now?
> 
> I know this chapter was not accurate to the actual episode, but since Ro is gone, things are crazy wacko. But hope ya liked it! 
> 
> Also, thanks so much for almost 300 hits! It means a lot!
> 
> P.S. I know this chapter is really shippy for SafPat... I swear, I didn't mean it, it just happened!


End file.
